Terran Alliance (D15)
The Terran Alliance is a group of human that was left on the planet Terra by the 13th tribes that appears in Battlestar Prometheus (Story). History The Beginning The Holy Scrolls say that life here began out there. It did, on a world known as Kobol. The Twelve Tribes of humanity lived in harmony with the Gods until one day when they rose up against each other. Each tribe wanted to prove its superiority over the others and win favor in the eyes of the Gods. The wars fought in the name of the Gods were terrible and laid waste to the lands of Kobol. Atlantis Sometime during the last century of life on Kobol a new tribe formed among the original twelve. This Thirteenth Tribe departed the mainlands and settled on the southern island Atlantis. Over time, these people built a society based on peace and enlightenment. This was not to last, however. The End of Days Then came the day when war broke out among the Thirteen Tribes. The war was long and devastating and left Kobol a radioactive wasteland. Eventually, the Twelve Tribes declared peace and developed a plan rebuild the dying world of their birth. However, the Thirteenth tribe, tired of the wars, and devastation on Kobol set out to find a new homes among the stars. Exodus War The Thirteenth Tribe set out across in ships numbering in the hundreds following their leaders into the great unknown. They traveled long and far, yet the seeds of war were taking root. The Tribe had split into two factions with one third of the tribe lead by the fanatic named Remus, who wanted to return and impose it’s will on the other twelve. The other faction, lead by Remus' brother, Romulus, realized that returning to the other 12 Tribes would only lead to further bloodshed. They wished to leave the old ways behind and build a new society on a new world so as to live in peace. Then, while traveling through an unknown region of space, they met the Ovions- a sentient, non-human lifeform. The Alliance for Human Superiority, led by Remus, attempted to take control of the Tribal council. The two factions engaged in a brief but vicious struggle with Remus and his Alliance being cast out to a world they named Terra. The rest of the 13th Tribe moved on and eventually founded Earth but Remus vowed revenge for his exile. Terra The Alliance for Human Superiority was dumped on Terra with only very basic supplies and their own intellect to survive. The conditions on Terra were harsh, and the population diminished quickly.Still, they were strong and resourceful and within two thousand years they had a fully devloped society equivelant to 20th Century Earth. The Alliance The most significant event in Terra history since the original settlement of the planet was the rediscovery of Faster Than Light (FTL) travel. One thousand years before the Proemtheus made contact with them, the Alliance began to set out in colony ships establishing enclaves on foreign worlds. Then, seven hundred years later, FTL drives became practical. The Alliance stretched out across space conquering the Ovions and the Borellian Nomen. The Terran Alliance now spans seventeen worlds with non-human races serving as vassals to their human masters. They also have not forgotten the dream of their founders: To one day rule all of the children of Kobol and seek revenge on the tribesmen who left them behind. Meeting with Prometheus Fifteen years before Operation Outreach, the Alliance discovered the 12 Colonies of Kobol. Realizing that their dream of uniting humanity under their banner was within their grasp, they began sending in quiet recon missions and planting spies on Colonial worlds. The first meeting with the Prometheus was part of an improvised plan devised by Tyranus Bane in his guise as Dr. Hal Criehgton. Manipulating the information gleaned from the Tomb of Athena on Kobol, Bane lured Commander Turner into contact with the Terran Alliance. Turner managed to withdraw and avoid the Alliance for some time until the Prometheus was ambushed and captured with Turner being severely injured.He recovered and, with the help of Alliance dissidents, recaptured the Prometheus and her crew. They departed Alliance space several months later, determined to complete their mission to Earth and leave their violent cousins behind. Little did they know that they would see the Alliance again.... Cylons Several months after the destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, the Cylons turned there attention to the Terran Alliance. Led by the vicious #1 Model, known as John Cavil, the Cylons managed to infiltrate the command and control bunker sowing confusion and chaos throughout the fleet while the Cylons devastated Alliance worlds. It took a week for the Cylons to destroy the Alliance. Little did the other Cylons know, the Alliance were themselves decended from artifical life on Kobol. John Cavil knew this and feared losing his control over the Cylon nation. With this he duped the Cylons into destroying the "humans" of the Alliance to keep his secret about they and the final five. WORLDS OF THE ALLIANCE TERRA: Capital world of the Alliance and home to the Alliance Conclave, the ruling body. The Conclave is made up of the Prefects of each of the seventeen worlds of the Alliance and the leader of the Conclave who holds the title of Sae’tzar. The capital city of Terra is Romalin. Carolon: Homeworld of the insectoid Ovions, Carolon was one of the first worlds conquered and annexed into the Alliance. The Alliance government keeps tight control on the birth rate of the Ovions as they can reproduce rapidly. Ovions are extremely intelligent and show great aptitude with electronics and engineering. The capital city of Carolon is Argos. Carolon was incredibly rich in tylium, to such an extent that careful regulation of all mining and military and large scale scientific activity is necessary to avoid the entire planet being engulfed in flames. It is the only world spared in the Cylon attack on the Alliance. Mars: Home of the Mars War Academy and the Ironhold Penal Colony, Mars is a hot dry and inhospitable world dominated by rocky mountain ranges and vast deserts. The Alliance Militia trains all of it’s ground forces there. In addition, Mars holds vast mineral resources which the prisoners of the Ironhold Penal Colony are forced to mine. The capital city of Mars is Satarra. Babylon: Known throughout the Alliance as a center of knowledge and learning, Babylon is a lush world where humanity has found a balance with nature. Modern cities surrounded by rolling hills and dense forests are the backdrop for some of the Alliances most advanced universities (second only to Terra). In high orbit of Babylon are the Jupiter Station Shipyards. These massive facilities are where the Alliance builds most of their capital ships as well as conducting research on new naval technology. The capital city of babylon is Babel. Atlantis: A world that is 90% covered in water, the humans of the Alliance have built floating and undersea cities on Atlantis to support the underwater mining of it’s ocean floors which are rich in minerals. The only land mass is a small continent at the equator named Kobol. The capital city of Atlantis, Atlantis City, is located on that continent. Govenment and Politics *''Sae’Tzar'': Supreme ruler of the Alliance, Sae’tzar is elected by the Alliance Grand Conclave. He serves as the head of the Conclave but also at their sufferance. A simple majority vote can elect a Sae’tzar but only a unanimous vote can unseat him. Sae’tzar can issue edicts and rulings but those rulings can be over turned with a 4/5 majority vote. Sae’tzar rules for life unless he steps down or is impeached. The current Sae’tzar of the Alliance is Claudio Maximus. *''Prefect'': A Prefect is the supreme authority of an Alliance member world. A Prefect is elected by the Planetary Council of each of the seventeen member worlds. The Prefect has absolute authority over everything on his/her planet. No Prefecture can seek to influence the affairs of another and the Alliance Conclave only has powers that affect the Alliance as a whole, leaving the Prefect and his Council as the absolute power. *''Count'': Each Alliance member world is divided up into regions known as Provinces. Each Province is ruled by a Count. Unlike Plantary Councils or the Alliance Conclave, most Provincial titles are hereditary, being passed down through generations of the same family. Each Count is a member of the Planetary Ruling Council. *''Proctor'': Each Province on an Alliance world is divided up (usually by cities or towns). The ruler of each town or city is called a Proctor and is elected by the population of that area (although corruption usually plays a large part in these elections) The Proctors are part of the Provincial Council which answers to the Count of that Province. Military PRIMUS: Supreme Commander of the Terran Alliance Militia, the Primus is nominated by Sae’tzar and confirmed by the Conclave. The Primus has absolute authority over the day to day operations of the military and answers only to Sae’tzar. The Primus also acts as the Vice for Sae’tzar, stepping in as acting ruler of the Alliance in the event that Sae’tzar dies or is incapacitated. A Primus can never hold the title of Sae’tzar, however, while he stold holds the office of Primus. GALAXUS: Eqivilant to an Admiral or General, a Galaxus commands one of the seventeen fleets of the Alliance Expansionary Fleet or one of the twenty Corps of the Alliance Army. They answer only to the Primus. PRECENTOR: While all Precentor’s technically hold the same rank, their position in the chain of commands is dependent on his or her seniority. At their lowest levels, Precentor’s command the larger capital ships of the Alliance fleet. At the more senior levels they command entire task forces. For the Alliance Army, a Precentor usually commands a Legion (Ten Thousand warriors). CENTURION: Centurions usually serve as the first officers of larger Alliance warships or as commanders of smaller ones, like destroyers or escort frigates. In the Alliance Army, they serve as Regimental commanders (Two Thousand warriors). KOMMANDANT: Kommandants serve as first officers on smaller Alliance ships and as division heads on larger ones. Typically, a Kommandant will also act as a Fighter Squadron’s “First Wing”, or lead pilot (a position equal to the C.A.G. on a Colonial vessel). In the Alliance Army, a Kommandant usually commands a Phalanx (five hundred warriors). Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Fifteen Category:Battlestar Prometheus Universe Category:Governments